


Into the Dark World

by LavenderMoon13



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darksverse
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoon13/pseuds/LavenderMoon13
Summary: “Everything was silent here.  Shaded and almost drained of color. Lavender immediately knew that she was no longer in the Light World. She was in a very dangerous place and she had nothing.”
Relationships: Original Female Character & Everyone
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original creator of the darksverse is DraconisWinters on both tumblr and archive! Please go read the origina! Its one of my fav stories to date!!

Everything was silent here. Shaded and almost drained of color. Lavender immediately knew that she was no longer in the Light World. She was in a very dangerous place and she had nothing. 

Back in the light world she had noticed a small tear in the world. Nobody else could see it and Malon was headed straight to it. On instinct Lavender had run as fast as she could and pushed Malon away from the tear , falling into it instead. Watching the tear close as she fell to the ground. With how fast it all had happened she didn’t have time to grab any of her gear. That meant no weapons, no armor, no cape and worst of all no shoes. 

The ground was cold beneath her bare feet so she decided she needed to start moving in order to warm up. Another thing she noticed about the world is that it was draining her magic. Crap. No magic here either. At least not light magic. Moving through the forest slowly she began to take note of her surroundings. Listening for anything to lead her to another person or out of this place. 

Almost as though a higher being heard her silent prayer to find someone she heard voices not far from her. Moving toward the sound she found a hiding place in some bushes. There was a camp in front of her with a few people. A small child, and four men. Looking closer she noticed that they looked similar to the heroes she had been traveling with in the light world. These were the darks they had warned her about. 

The only thing she had was her switch blade and she knew she couldn’t fight them with that. Possibly hand to hand combat but half of them were far bigger than her. She would be overpowered too quickly. Her best bet would be to sneak away as quietly as possible. But the gods were against her and a low growl sounded behind her. Turning around she was met with the snarling face of a wolf. Dammit, Twilight’s dark had snuck up behind her. This god forsaken world was throwing off her senses. Putting her hands up she tried to imply she was not a threat and hopefully he would let her go. But of course not. He started to stalk forward and she moved backwards. Through the bushes and into the camp she went, exposing herself to the other darks. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” The dark that looked like Warriors said as he moved towards her. Grabbing a strand of her hair as he moved around her. “You’re far from home little girl.” 

Keeping silent she gave him a small glare. She wanted to hit him just for touching her but she knew it would breakout in a fight and she would lose.  
“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” He snickered at her.

“You’re being creepy Conqueror.” Said the shorter one sitting on a log not far from where they stood. 

“Shut it you stupid Ornament! Nobody wants to hear you talk.”

“Hm.”

Apparently Conqueror and ‘Ornament’ have issues with each other. Good to know, maybe she could play on their emotions and make her escape. Before she could put any plan onto action the wolf dark turned into his hylian form. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Conqueror. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Conqueror complained turning back from his glaring contest with ‘Ornament’. 

“Don’t fuck around. I can’t have you hurting her before Eternal gets here.” The wolf boy said slightly pulling her small form closer to his larger one. She hated to admit it but it felt nice to be close. It reminded her of Twilight. And she so desperately missed her wolfie companion. 

“What does Eternal care about something as useless as this light?” Conqueror huffed, crossing his arms.

“Because she came here without any of us opening a portal. She could be useful to him. Or at least her magic.” 

So they could tell she had magic, without her having the ability to use it. What else could they see about her? Lost in thought and hoping her secrets would stay secret she shuffled slightly. Her feet were getting cold without shoes. Freezing actually . How long was she going to have to wait for this Eternal to show up?  
Noticing her discomfort Wolf boy moved her towards the fire that was in the middle of the camp. Taking time to scuff up some dirt towards another of the men. He squealed as the dirt came near him and fell off his seat.  
“SCREW YOU MUTT!” The man yelled. His hair falling out of place in their neat braids. There was so much tension here, Lavender had a lot of material to work with when it came to her escape plan. As long as she played helpless everything will be in her favor.  
Since she had time she looked around her enemies camp. Of the six who were here only two had made contact with her. Wolf boy and Conqueror. The rest kept their distance and only sent her small glances of curiosity. The child she assumed was Wind’s dark, had found his way up a tree but kept staring at her. Almost as though it’s been a while since he’s come into contact with someone other than these darks. Ornament ,or Legend’s dark, gave her zero attention and refused to even glance at her. The only conclusion she could come up with was because Conqueror couldn’t keep his eyes off her. She did not like him. That’s the one she was going to have to watch out for. Wild’s dark had moved far away from them and began to rebraid his disheveled hair. The last of her opponents here was Four’s dark. He was silent and by the looks of it she could see why. A bandage was on his throat. She could imagine that it was a bad wound and most likely damaged his vocal cords. She could take this group on, no problem. It’d be cake, baby! She just needed to find the right words to breakout a fight between them....

From the forest surrounding them three more men stalked into the camp. Great. More opponents. Now she’d have to sit and wait to find their weaknesses. 

“Savage, what the hell is that?” The tallest of all the darks growled out. 

Standing up quickly from his place next to her, Savage tensed up and stuttered out “She’s a light that came here from Hyrule sir. Without a darks portal.”

“Hm. Bring her here. Let me get a better look at her.”

Savage grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly. Such a different demeanor than before. A show to put on for his master. Leading her to the man she now assumed to be Eternal, he stopped and stood behind her holding her arms behind her back. Eternal grabbed her chin roughly and tilted her head. He moved his other hand up and pushed her hair behind her ear to expose it.  
“You morons! She’s not even a hylian! She’s a human! Look at her ears..” chuckling he turned her head back to look at him. Bending down slightly to be at eye level with her, he whispered “Humans are a rarity in Hyrule. They are so inferior to hylians that most of them died out in all the wars. So tell me girl, how is it you’re even managing to survive in the Dark World?”  
Staying silent she continued to eye him. Like hell she’d tell him what she was. Standing back up to his full height he smirked at her.  
“Ha! I think you’re scaring her Eternal.” The dark that Lavender pinned as Hyrule’s laughed at her. The other dark to Eternal’s left stayed silent and watched her closely.  
“Hm.” Eternal hummed “ Not gonna answer? Fine. Maybe I’ll let you live if you give me your magic and bow to me, your new king.” 

White rage filled her vision at his comment. She growled and spit straight into Eternal’s eye. The first words she’s uttered since she entered this world flew out of her mouth.  
“Eat me, asshole.”

Well there goes her helpless act.....crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original creator of the darksverse is DraconisWinters on both tumblr and archive!

His hand was on her throat immediately. Ripping her from Savage’s grasp, he lifted her into the air. He brought her up to eye level and almost snarled in her face. She struggled in his hand and clawed at his wrist, trying to lessen his grip on her. It only made him angrier and tighten his hold on her throat. 

“I should kill you right now.” Eternal growled out. He kept tightening his grip and watched as her face got red from lack of air. She squirmed and clawed at his hand even more, leaving small gashes on his skin. Small gasps escaped from her mouth, her air supply soon to be run out.

Squinting his eyes and huffing, he dropped her to the hard ground, and she rolls to her side and vomits. He makes a face of disgust and turns around.  
“Hmph. Maybe you’ve learned a bit of respect,” Walking away from the situation, he started to make his way back to the woods. “Savage, take care of the little bitch. She needs to keep her strength up if she is going to survive here.” Eternal called out as he disappeared.

Lavender rolls back over, her face red from her lack of air but also from embarrassment and shame from vomiting. He definitely put her in her place for the time being. Breathing heavy to catch her breath, she wasn’t prepared for Savage to grab her upper arm and pull her to her feet. 

“What the hell?!” She gasped out and wiped her face of saliva “Can’t you let me catch my breath before you start man handling me?”

Savage shrugged “I needed you to move.”

“Doesn’t mean you get push me around.”

“You’re a prisoner. I kinda do.” He lead her over to the fire pushing her slightly to indicate he wanted her to sit down, moving over to a pot to grab her some food since she had just emptied the contents of her stomach. She huffed but did as she was told. Sitting on the ground and resting her back against a log. She pulled her legs up close to her chest and wrapped her hands around her feet in an attempt to warm them up. She glanced around the camp to see where everyone had gone off too.  
Each had moved to a corner of their own, some even left completely. It felt lonely here and she did not like it. 

Savage returned to her, handing her a bowl of soup. He plopped down next to her with his own bowl. He glanced at her neck, noticing bruises were already starting to form. 

“Why would you spit at him?” He questioned as his curiosity about her change in demeanor when Eternal appeared had intrigued him.

“Hmm?” She hummed out shifting to look at him, her mouth full of soup.

“I mean not many people would dare to spit at Eternal like that. It’s almost a death sentence for someone else.” He just stared at the bowl in his hands. Lavender stirred her soup slightly, already falling prey to her empathetic ways. 

Almost instantly regretting her actions she whispered at him “Is he... important to you?” 

It almost took Savage by surprise as nobody had ever asked him questions about his life. He frowned simply because he honestly didn’t know how to react. “It’s none of your business.”

Lavender shrugged her shoulders. Implying that it did not bother her that he didn’t want to talk but Savage continued to talk to her “If anything you should be answering MY questions.”

“Alright. I’m an open book. Ask away”

“First off what’s your name, otherwise I’m going to keep calling you prisoner.”

“Like you would call me anything else anyways?” Lavender sneered out. Savage gave the glare right back at her. He was not about to be sassed by this light.  
“My name is Lavender Moon. And get used to my attitude, it’s not going anywhere.” She said almost reading his mind about her sassiness.

“I liked you better when you were quiet.” He took a bite of his soup

“Like hell you liked me at all.” Lavender had also returned to eating her soup. Savage had huffed out a kind of laugh at her response.

“True. Alright, where are you from? I mean my light grew up around the only village of humans I’ve seen and I never seen you.” He needed more information from her. He didn’t like having to talk with her but this would definitely please Eternal if he found out important information. 

She thought for a moment, picking her words carefully. “I’m from Eos. It’s far from here.” She had a longing look in her eye.

“Do you miss your home?” Her sad look caused a slight feeling of empathy for her and the question kind of tumbled out of his mouth. 

Taking her time to answer she sighed “Uh yea..I haven’t been home for about three years now.” It felt nice to talk to someone even though he was technically her prison guard. 

“You’ve been in Hyrule for three years?” He looked surprise wondering how and what timeline she had been in when they all collided.

“What? No, I just haven’t been in my home country for three years. I’ve been traveling.”

“So how did you end up in Hyrule?”  
Returning to his soup, he started to frown, not liking the situation he was in once more. She got lock jaw all of a sudden. Refusing to open up about how she got to Hyrule. He took notice but before he could confront her and make her tell him she shoved her empty bowl in his lap.

“I’m done eating. Can we stop with the twenty questions now?” She had her head turned but he could see small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

He sighed looking at her, debating whether or not to push the subject further, but decided he’ll get the information out of her eventually if he was patient enough. Standing up he walked back to the soup pot and placed their bowls on the ground. Turning back around he noticed she was hugging her legs again. She must still be feeling ashamed of throwing up in front of all her enemies. She was still holding back her tears but her face was starting to get very red. He grabbed his bag and walked back over to her.

“Do you, um, want to clean up a bit?” Not wanting to look her in the eye. 

Sniffling, she got out a few words “No..can I just be left alone?” 

“Uh yea sure..” he felt slightly bad thinking that maybe his questions brought up other feelings of sadness.  
“I need to do a perimeter check. Will you be okay if I leave you here?” He asked her.

“Yea sure.” She had turned away from him and was now staring into the woods. He left her to her devices and made his own way into the woods around them and changed to wolf form. Snuffing out sigh he continued onto his normal perimeter check.

Back at the camp someone else had started to stare in Lavender’s direction. He made his way quietly over to her and sat down next to her. Tapping her shoulder, he ended up scaring her since he was so quiet.  
Jumping, she turned angrily at the person who had just disturbed her thoughts. Expecting Savage or maybe even Conqueror , she found it was one of the quietest of the darks sitting next to her. It was Four’s dark and she almost cracked a smile since he looked so much like her friend in the Light World. 

“Hello...what uh.. what are you doing?” She whispered out. 

He shook his head a little bit and put his hand on his bandaged throat, letting her know that he couldn’t talk. 

“I see...well uhm..is there something you need?” 

Shaking his head no, she stared at him curiously. Her eyes wandered his face a bit trying to see if there was anything she could read about his feelings. His hand reached up again and scratched slightly at the bandaged wound. 

“You shouldn’t scratch that ya know. It could cause an infection.”

He huffed slightly. 

“Has anybody changed that bandage? Or even treated you?” 

Shaking his head no again, she sighed and rubbed between her eyebrows. They really did not care about their own. 

“Look uh.. I know we don’t know each other but I know Four,” his eyes lit up slightly at the mention of his light, “We’re friends and I know he cares about you a lot. So if you’d like I can treat your wound.” 

Thinking a moment he nods his head slightly. If Link trusts her then he would trust her. She smiles at him and stands up. 

“Do you know where any herbs are?” He stands next to her and nods. Looking around the camp and seeing nobody was around to see them leave , he leads her into the woods. 

But red eyes were watching them leave from the shadows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wants to read this earlier I do post on my Tumblr first along with art! My tumblr name is @lavender-moon13
> 
> Kisses everybody!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original creator of the darksverse is DraconisWinters on both tumblr and archive!

Lavender was following slowly behind Shadow, examining the plant life they passed looking for some herbs that could be of importance to her. 

“Okay Shadow, I’m looking for a small plant with clusters of white flowers.” She said stopping and digging at the ground around a tree. She pulled a few roots from a plant growing by the tree and placed them in a bag Shadow had given her.

He had stopped and turned to look at her. She looked up at him from her position. He pointed at himself, silently asking the question of how she knew his name.

“Four- I mean Link, told me. He talked about you a lot to me. He’s a good friend. He really does care about you.” She stood up and dusted the dirt from her knees, she pulled her very long hair up into a messy bun. It was starting to get in her way and was blocking her view. She looked back at Shadow and could tell that he was thinking about the information she just shared. He missed Link very much. 

They continued on their way through the forest looking for herbs. Shadow took notice that Lavender was picking up many plants, roots and stones. Some of the names she shared like mint and bay leaves, others she kept to herself. The stones confused him but when he questioned her, she just smiled and said “You never know when someone needs to be a little happy.” Whatever that meant...

Eventually they found the plant they started this expedition for ,growing in a little sandy dip in the ground. They started plucking the flowers and leaves, Lavender reminding Shadow to leave the roots so that it could continue to grow and they could come back for more. Half way through Lavender became distracted by something. Shadow couldn’t place what it was, he kept looking around hoping he’d see what was so concerning to her. But never finding anything too concerning.

Just as they were finishing up it made its appearance. A wolf jumped from the bushes behind them and lunges towards them but it seemed Lavender was already prepared for the attack and had picked up a nearby branch and swung it towards the wolf striking him. Stunned he jumped back slightly and growled at them. 

“Face me like a man ,Savage.” Lavender snidely commented. Huffing Savage changed into his hylian form. 

“How did you know I was going to attack you?” He asked as rubbed the side of his face where she hit him. 

“The birds told me.” As she was relaying the information she watched from the corner of her eye, Shadow was trying to create distance between him and Savage. It didn’t take a genius to understand what was happening. Moving so Shadow would be behind her ,she put herself in a defensive position.

“You’re the one who hurt Shadow aren’t you?” 

The question caught him off guard for a moment. He wasn’t expecting her to bond with a dark, or at least not this fast. But it seemed that she has taken on the role of defending Shadow. 

He did not like that at all “He doesn’t need YOU to defend him.” He yelled as he moved closer to the pair before him.

Lavender threw up her fists and bent her knees slightly. If this turned into a fight, she knew she could handle him. One on one was better odds than her taking on the camp. Plus she had Shadow on her side. So make that one on two. 

“Oh please stop with this bullshit. You couldn’t fight your way through a wet paper bag.” Savage was making an attempt to insult her and throw her off her game. He moved fast and caught her off guard by putting her in a choke hold. She quickly deflected his attempt to subdue her and elbowed his unprotected gut. He let go of her and keeled over in pain. She had slipped from his grasp and as he was bent over she nailed him in the face with her fist. 

“Fuck!” He yelled out reaching up at his eye that she hit. Growling he tackled her football style into the ground and sat on top of her holding her arms above her head with one of his hands, he pulled a knife from his belt and put the blade against her face as she struggled beneath him.

“Quit yer squirming or you’re gonna cause more damage to your face than you want..” he seethed out through his teeth. He pressed the blade hard against her cheek breaking through the skin. He pulled it slowly across, blood leaking out through the wound. “When are you gonna learn your place bitch?” 

“When you stop acting like Eternal’s mutt.” Her response only made him angrier and push the blade in deeper, hoping to scar her face for all to see. Tears started to run down mixing with her blood. Smiling he lifted the blade to make a deeper cut elsewhere but before he could Shadow shoved him off of her. In an instant Lavender was back on her feet and stood next to Shadow. She walked up to Savage where he was wiping dirt out of his eyes from his fall. She grabbed his shoulder roughly and squeezed. He winces from her grip and grabs her wrist and squeezed back. 

She sighs and says “Are we done playing or can we go back to camp now? We should try and fix that black eye up before Eternal gets back.” 

Looking up at her in disbelief, Savage’s mouth was agape.  
He was just going to cause some serious damage and yet here she was willing to help him? Who the hell is this crazy woman?!

“Close your mouth. You look like a fish.” She said as she let go of his shoulder and turned to Shadow. She places her hands on his shoulder and asks “Are you okay? How’s your throat?” 

Shadow nods to say he was okay. Savage stands up behind them and dusts off his clothes. 

“Alright alright..lets go back to camp.” He mumbles under his breath. He pushes Lavender aside and leads the group back. Little did they know that they were being watched..

Once reaching camp Lavender got right to work on the boy’s wounds. First she started with Savage because he was the easiest. Taking some cold water and soaking a small rag and placing it over his eye. She commanded him to let it sit. Moving to Shadow, she removed his old bandage and sighed slightly since she needed to clean up the wound some. Afterwards she took out some of the yarrow and handed it to Shadow.  
“Chew it. But don’t swallow.”

Shadow looked at her questioningly.  
“It needs a warm liquid to activate it and I didn’t think you’d want my saliva on you.” Understanding her, Shadow put the yarrow in his mouth and started chewing. While Shadow was busy she moved back to Savage.

“Let me see your eye.”  
He removes the rag and she grabs his chin to tilt his face a little to examine his eye. “Hmm yea...I think you could use some yarrow too. It’ll help with the pain.” Handing Savage a piece of yarrow, he pops it in his mouth and starts chewing. She goes back to Shadow and asks him to spit out the poultice. He spits it in his hand and she directs him to place it on his throat. The juices already working their magic and easing his pain. He lets out a small sigh of relief. Savage, after watching, does the same but for his eye. 

“How do you know all this voodoo crap?” Savage comments, relaxing back onto the log where he sat on the ground. 

“Well I’m a witch. I grew up learning about this voodoo crap.” Lavender was placing her herbs back in the satchel.

Savage seeing this as an opportunity to start gathering more intel started his onslaught of questions “Did your mother teach you?”

Lavender tightens her lips slightly. “Mm no.. my mother died when I was four. I learned from family written books.” 

“Sorry...”

“For what? I’m okay that my mother is dead. It happened a long time ago and I’ve come to terms with it.” 

Silence fell over the trio. Lavender began to put on a clean bandage on Shadows throat when Savage spoke up again. 

“Can I ask how she passed?”

Lavender takes a few moment before speaking. She didn’t want to give away too much of her past but she felt this was an appropriate thing to know. “She was killed by a demon.” 

“Oh....” It shook Savage to think that she was so young to watch her mother be murdered. Not only that but by a demon no less. It made him wonder how her mother managed to piss off a demon that much and if Lavender had ever done the same.  
Thinking about it she most likely has since she had no problem picking a fight with Eternal and himself. What other deity had she pissed off..and is that why she was traveling so much? While deep in his thoughts another thought popped in his head.

“What did you mean earlier when you said the birds told you?”

Laughing, Lavender answered “I can understand them. It’s a perk to being a witch. By the way that also means I can understand you in wolf form.”

Savage thought for a minute and blushed. She was laughing at him for being so loud while in wolf form. He swears a whole lot more simply because nobody else understands him. No wonder her and and his light were close. He was her little familiar in the light world. That being said, he would not fall prey into that companionship. At least that’s what he told himself. 

Twenty or so minutes go by and Conqueror returns to camp with his frenemy Ornament and the child. Conqueror immediately takes notice of Savage’s recent injury and comes over to make fun of him. 

“Holy shit mutt! How’d you manage to get a shiner like that?” He laughs at Savage who was batting away Conqueror’s hand from touching him. Ornament and child also came up to admire the shiny black eye Savage was now sporting. Shadow had moved off away from the growing group and Lavender was getting ready to move up and out too but Savage grabbed the back of her shorts and forced her to sit down. He wasn’t going to let her sneak away again. He’s lucky she came back to camp. Eternal would kill him if he lost her.  
“He got it from a moblin.” Lavender spoke up after her unceremonious plop on the ground. “It got to close to camp and was going to grab me.” 

Savage glanced at her appreciatively, her lying about how he received his wound would keep the both of them safe. Him from the shame of getting a black eye from a girl and her keeping her fighting prowess hidden. 

“Tch. Typical woman. Not being able to protect herself.” Conqueror rolled his eyes and wandered away to his own little space. Lavender also rolled her eyes at his misogynistic comment.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just....got women issues.” The ornament said to Lavender. He held out his hand to shake. “I’m Acidic by the way. And this is Tempest.” Lavender reached out and shook his hand.  
“Uh I’m Lavender Moon...” she wasn’t quite expecting any formality from the darks but she appreciated it. Acidic nods, his green streaked hair bobbing slightly as he walked away from her and Savage. Tempest getting shy also moved off and up the tree he was in before. 

“Well that was unusual..” Savage ponders. “He isn’t normally that nice.” 

“He’s probably smart enough to see through my lie and knows I gave you that black eye.” Lavender giggled at Savage as he blushed from the thought of Acidic knowing. She was probably right. Acidic will never let that go. He sighs and looks back at Lavender. She was curling her legs into herself making an attempt to warm up. 

This was the first he actually took time to examine her with in the few hours she was here. She was only in a cropped tank top and shorts, no shoes. She must be frickin cold. She had very long dark hair. Standing, it reached almost to her feet. She had light brown eyes to go with the dark hair. She looked very unusual compared to the hylians he was used to seeing, as they were usually blonde and blue eyed. She had a few rings on her right hand. He also took note of a tattoo on the left side of her chest. Most likely a voodoo symbol of witchcraft....Taking a closer look he noticed a colorful charm on her choker necklace. It was very sparkly and almost looked as though it was moving......his hand started to reach out to grab the charm but before he could make contact she grabbed his wrist.

“What are you doing?” She asked him harshly. Shocking him with the tight grip. 

“I-I don’t know...your necklace just....called to me.”

“Well ignore its fucking call.” She let go of his wrist and turned from him so the necklace wasn’t in his view. But it lingered in his mind. 

Before anything else happened Eternal returned to camp, immediately seeing Savage and his injury, he walked over towards him. Savage quickly stood up.  
“What happened?” Eternal asked him.

“A moblin sir..” Savage said going with Lavender’s lie but the face Eternal made told him he knew he was lying. Eternal glanced down at Lavender who remained on the ground. Taking a couple steps to stand in front of her. He grabbed her hair she had in a bun and lifted her so she stood on her feet. Savage looked upon the pair and seen how Eternal towered over her tiny form, yet she looked at him defiantly. Even with his hand pulling at her hair she showed no fear of him. A shudder ran through Savage once again thinking of what deity she had pissed off. 

“Tch..if you two are going to lie to me you should have at least tended to your wound to make it more believable.” Eternal sighed out. In a split second Lavender remembered the cut on her face. She reached up to touch it, blood already dried to her skin. She mentally cursed herself for being so foolish and forgetting that tidbit. Eternal let go of her hair and turned around.  
“Girl, come with me.” He moves his finger in the ‘come here’ way. Sighing she does as she’s told and follows him. He leads her over to Hyrule’s dark. Getting closer she notices a large gash on the mans arm. Sighing she could already guess what he was going to ask.

“Tend to his wounds, girl.” With his command he turned on his heel and walked back to the log where Savage sat. Sitting down he rests his arms on his knees and rests his head on his fists, watching her. She sighed and turned to tend to the man before her, wondering if she could find a way out of this mess....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post on my Tumblr first if anybody wants early access my tumblr name is @lavender-moon13


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darksverse was originally created by DraconisWinters

Eternal watched Lavender as she gathered her herbs and materials to take care of Callous’s wound. She moved meticulously but something was off from where he sat watching. Something had startled the girl....

....Lavender was getting ready to work on Hyrule’s dark. She grabbed his arm to examine his wound but before she could even diagnose what she would need for him a bright light shined into her eyes. She dropped his arm from her grasp and stared at him. She had experienced this many times with every person she came into contact with. An annoying part of her bloodline allowed her to view the souls of the people she touched. Everybody had a soul, and every soul had a different aura based upon the creature it inhabited. The darks around her had very subdued colored souls. Each with a a greyish tone and not so blinding, but this dark was very different.

He looked at her shocked face and watched as she suddenly came to an understanding of who he was, fear icing down his spine that she was about to expose him. Behind her he watched as Eternal stood up and started to make his way over to them, he was going to have to act fast and kill the girl before she said anything. As he slowly reached for a dagger on his belt, Lavender regained her composure and went to work on his arm. Starting a cleanse of the wound, just as Eternal stopped beside them. 

“What’s wrong girl?” Eternal snapped at her. 

“Nothing important. I just didn’t know how to patch up his wound. I only have herbs.” She lied so easily to him. Eternal grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. A glance at Callous, who only shrugged his shoulders, told him she was lying but he would not push it. He would confront her when they have a moment of privacy.

“I have a needle and some fishing line. That’ll do just fine for him.” He muttered out, reaching into a small pack on his hip and handed her the materials. 

“Thank you..”she whispered to him, he sighed at her and returned to his spot next to Savage, crossing his arms. Watching closely to try decipher the sudden secret between her and Callous.

She let out an airy breath and started to string the fishing line through the needle. Callous watched her, squinting his eyes in suspicion. He glanced up at Eternal and back at her. He was going to need to make his next moves quietly.  
“My name is Callous...I don’t care who you are...but you are going to tell me what you are..” he whispered at her in a dangerous tone, lifting up the blade he had been concealing. He was careful to keep the blade from Eternal’s view. The last thing he needed was Eternal stomping back over here to check on his ward. Lavender glanced down at the blade but continued to work. Sitting down next to him and pulling his arm in her lap for an easier workspace. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said to him, pushing the needle through his arm for the first time. He winced slightly, not expecting her to do it so suddenly and without warning.  
“Watch it woman!” He yelled at her, “Quit trying to distract me from the subject at hand and answer me.”

“Well there is no answer. I’m just a simple witch.” She didn’t look up at him, only continued her work with quick stitches. She was trying to make it quick and easy so she wouldn’t be stuck in another sitting of twenty questions with an overly curious dark. 

“Slow down! You’re pricking me and causing me more damage you twat!” Callous growled out at her. It didn’t really hurt that much but he knew she was just trying to escape his presence. “You panicked when you grabbed my arm, and I know it’s not because you’re squeamish. Tell me why.” 

“I’m not telling you anything,” she whispered through her teeth. Tying off a knot at the end of her stitching she bent down and grabbed some bandages and started placing them on his new scar. “Keep the bandages on for twenty four hours.” She started packing her stuff up and made a quick move to stand up and leave, but Callous grabbed her arm. She turned her head and looked down to where he sat. 

“Keep your mouth shut, woman. I know you know something and if you say anything I’ll string you up and let the ‘blins around here eat you alive.” He let her go after his threat. She made a face of disgust and started to head back towards Savage. Callous watched with anger in his eyes, trying to think up a plan to get rid of her fast.

Upon her arrival Eternal stood up and frowned at her. “You aren’t going to kill him with infection are you? I hope you’re competent.” 

She sighed and crossed her arms ,Not risking any more sass today. Eternal turned and gave her an assertive command , “ Come with me, girl. We’re going to have a little discussion about the predicament you’ve found yourself in.” He headed towards a small path in the dark woods that surrounded them. She swallowed slightly, becoming nervous about being alone with this man. He was probably going to kill her. She slowly followed behind him but kept her distance in case he turned and attacked, but he kept marching onwards to the unknown destination. 

He never made sure that she was following. He almost had an air of arrogance around him with knowing she was going to follow him without doubt. It made her tummy twist with unease and fear. Why was she following him? She thought deeply about this for a few minutes, not realizing Eternal had stopped walking in front of her. She collided into him and fell onto her bottom. She looked up with a small amount of fear in her eyes, she was mostly just embarrassed that she wasn’t even paying attention. He could’ve been talking and she would’ve never known! Or worse, he could’ve just killed her. Looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow in amusement at her now bright red face. She stood up and dusted off the dirt on her butt and backed up so she wasn’t so close to him. 

“Why-uh..do we need to talk?” She managed to get out. She took a moment to compose herself as she waited for his answer. She took in the surroundings, noticing they were near a small pond,er, bog or whatever it was. Eternal made his way over to a rock and sat down on it, motioning for her to come sit too. As she moved to find a spot he spoke.

“You are going to tell me how you came to this world, how much you know about us, and how you are even surviving this world.” 

She stared across at him from the rock she sat on. Unsure if she should answer his demands, would he kill her if he didn’t like the answer. “That’s a lot to unload. Especially considering I don’t trust you in any sense of the word.” She crossed her arms and threw one leg over the other and spoke the words with a hint of venom behind them. 

Eternal was amused by the sight before him. A small girl with no shoes smarting off at him like she owned the place. He chuckled slightly, and ran a hand through his hair to regain his composure. 

“Do you not feel threatened? At all?” He asked her, when he had gotten his laughter under control. Lavender didn’t know how to respond to him. Did he just laugh at her? She must look like an idiot ... Dammit. 

“I’m not scared of you! I’ve faced gods stronger than you!” She shouted at him. 

Placing a hand on his chin he smirked, “ You have a bigger set of balls than half the darks here. I don’t think you understand the depth of your situation.” 

“Then explain it to me. Tell me why I should fear you when I’ve feared no one.”

Eternal took a moment, picking apart her words and choosing his own carefully, “ I don’t understand why you keep lying to me. Although I believe that was a lie to yourself. You do fear someone. Otherwise you would have never went to Hyrule.” 

She almost deflated. How did he know even though he’s only known her just a short amount of time? 

“ Wonder how I know?”  
She gave a slight nod. “Your body language. You are cautious around everyone until you deem them safe. Even though you have a cautiousness with me, you aren’t afraid of me. You’ve deemed me safe even if by certain terms.” 

He stopped his explanation and put a leg over his knee, placing his hands on them and leaning back. He had a smug look on his face, challenging her to deny his claims. 

She pursed her lips at him. “I’m not giving you any more satisfaction to blow up your ego. Lord knows you have enough little peons doing that already.” 

A silence took over them, Lavender stared at the ground while he stared at her. 

“You wear ridiculous clothes.” He commented breaking the silence after a few minutes. 

“What?”

“Your clothing. They’re stupid. Why are you dressed like a fancy lady?”

“......Did you just call me a hooker?” 

“Well you’re the one with barely anything on. I merely assumed.”

She snorts at his comment, “ I keep forgetting how different this World is.” 

Eternal raises an eyebrow at her statement indicating that she should continue. She leans forwards and lets her elbows rest on her knees and runs a hand through the loose hairs that fell out of her bun. They sit in silence for a few moments. Lavender eventually stares up at the sky. They were sitting in a clearing so she could see the stars very clearly. 

“Is it always so dark here?” She whispered half to herself, half to Eternal.

“Well we are in the Dark World. It’s just naturally darker than the Light World.” 

“How long have I been here?” 

“Is time already escaping you? You’ve lasted a lot longer than most light creatures. I suppose-“

“Can ya not do the villainous commentary about my state in this world and just answer my frickin question?”

“Ha, well you’ve been here for a day. This is the first night since you’ve entered.”

“It feels a lot longer, but I guess I’ve been through worse..” she laughs slightly to herself. “My clothes... I wear them because they’re comfortable to me. I’m almost always dressed up in some stupid dress or uniform. When I’m out in the world...it’s the only time I get to dress comfortably.” She pulls her legs up to her chest and rests her head on her knees, staring at the pond next to them. 

Eternal also looks towards the pond, lost in thought about the dark’s new companion. “You must be a woman of high power to have to be dressed in uncomfortable clothing.”

“Well I was raised by my King.”

“Ah, I see you are a princess.”

“Not by birth. I was adopted. Well more like passed off onto the King of Insomnia.” 

“No parents?”

“My mother was killed by a demon and my father didn’t want to raise another child by himself. So he handed me off to King Regis.”

“Why in the world a King adopt a random child? It seems out of the way.”

“My mother was his High Priestess, and he was one of the only people who knew of my mother’s pregnancy. If my father was not going to raise me than it had to be King Regis.”

“Hmm. I suspect there’s more to your story than you’re letting on but you can stop. Do understand though that even though you talked you didn’t tell me what I wanted to hear. You will tell me, whether you like it or not,” he paused and stood up from his spot. He started to head out of the clearing and raised his hand slightly and indicates for her to follow. “Now, we should head back to the camp. I’m guessing you need sleep.”

She stood up and looked back at the pond before following him. She felt at peace even if it was just for a moment. He was right. 

She did feel a lot safer here than in the Light World...


	5. Chapter 5

The camp was quiet upon their arrival. Everyone was either sleeping or away. The only one awake yet was Savage, as he was waiting for Eternal’s return. Eternal lead Lavender over to him and motioned for her to sit. 

“You’re her guard tonight. Make sure she doesn’t get eaten. She’s like a beacon to the monsters around here.” Eternal said and walked away to a pile of things and stuff. His belongings most likely. 

Savage huffed a response but took his place next Lavender regardless. He pulled out an animal pelt from a bag of his and handed it to her. She gladly accepted and wrapped it around herself. 

“You really should’ve dressed that cut.” Savage comments as he pokes her cheek that was red and puffy.  
She winces in pain and bats his hand away. “I’m pretty sure I reopened that scar that was on your face.”  
She paused a moment at his comment and then burst into laughter. He looks at her like she’s a crazy woman, completely confused by the fact she was laughing at how he reopened an old wound.

“I’m sorry,” she got in between her laughter, “ It’s just that was the only scar I’ve ever had!” She was now snorting she was laughing so hard. “I’ve always had magic to keep me healthy, except now and when I got the damn thing in the first place!” At this point she just couldn’t breathe and had to take a moment to take deep breaths.

Savage frowned at her, “I still don’t get it. Why is that funny to you?”

After catching her breath she finally answered him. “Honestly....I think I’m just laughing to forget my pain. That scar is one of the biggest reminders to my year in purgatory. You reopening is just bringing up bad memories.”

“That was really your only scar?”

“Yup. Magic has always kept me from getting them.”

“Damn you’re lucky. I’ve got shit tons of scars.” Savage lifts the bottom of his tunic slightly to reveal a few of the scars he’s received on his belly. “I don’t even remember half of‘ em”

It was Lavender’s turn to poke his scars now, scrunching up her nose at some of the more gruesome. When she asked for a story he gave her one, the good, the bad, and the ugly. 

She pointed at a scar on his forearm, it was long and jagged looking. She asked where he gotten it from and he told her a terrifying story of a battle between him and a shadow beast. 

“The beast had me pinned down after it knocked my sword from my hand. One of its big meaty paws was slowly crushing the air out of my lungs, the other was raised ready to deal a finishing blow,” he was animating dramatically with his arms, “I knew I had to do something fast so I reached out to my sword that had fallen a distance away. My fingers were just barely touching the hilt when it brought down its claws and cut my arm deep. Blood was spilling out fast so I knew I only had minutes. So with one last burst of strength, I pulled myself from its grasp and grabbed my sword and with a mighty swing I beheaded the damn thing!” 

He had raised his voice slightly and some of the others that were asleep were not now, and listened intently to his story. Stories around the campfire were not a thing around here. But entertainment is never frowned upon, and anybody could admit that the way Savage told his story was very entertaining. Even Eternal listened from his spot across the way. A very small smile had made its onto his face when Savage’s epic battle came to a conclusion. 

“Mmm, sounds like a dramatic battle.” Lavender spoke after giving him a small round of applause. “Was it worth the scar?”

“Very worth it.” Savage smirked and pulled his trophy from a pouch on his hip, a small gem was in his palm as he showed it off to her. She eyed it curiously and made a sound of awe. 

“I see...an emerald of this size is a very respectable trophy.” She commented.

“It’s not the size of this emerald. It’s the power inside it.” He replied as he looked through it.

“What does it do?”

“It wards the most evil of spirits and can be used to summon a goddess.”

She cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her nose. “I don’t know. Looks like just an emerald to me.” She smirked at him knowing it would irritate him.

“Is not! Of all people I would think you would appreciate a treasure such as this!” He huffed and his nostrils flared a little. Irritated by the fact a small human called his beloved emerald crap. Maybe he’ll cut her head off and take the treasures she has hidden away. 

“Now now, don’t get mopey.” She said as she offered her hand out to see the emerald herself. He hesitated but placed it in her hand. She examined it closely, “It IS said that the emerald is a very powerful gemstone. When used correctly it can bring wealth and abundance your way. Women have even used them to make themselves fertile as it is a fertility gem.”

He listened close and raised an eyebrow at her Wicca lesson.  
She continued after handing it back to him “They really are a very rare gemstone. A true treasure to have.”  
He stared down at the gem in his hand wondering if his treasure was a just a normal stone. “And... I wouldn’t doubt it if a goddess could be summoned with one. It’s a very powerful stone.” She at last added.  
He sighed in content that she had admitted that it was a great reward. 

“You know a lot about emeralds don’t you? Or at least gemstones in general?” He asked as he put away his possession. 

“Well ,my mother’s name was Emerald. So I’ve always had an affinity for them. They give me good memories of her.” She re-wrapped herself in the pelt he gave her and started to get comfy on ground, getting ready for sleep to overtake her. 

Savage felt a small sense of victory. The story time gave her a sense of trust around him. He was completing his task to Eternal a lot faster than he thought it would take. 

Savage settled down for the night on the other side of the log they had sat on, facing the forest to keep watch so nothing would eat her in the middle of the night. Eternal was right in the fact that she was an actual beacon for monsters. He could see the reflections of eyes in woods surrounding them, although none would dare cross the lines into the camp since it is been made clear many a time that this was the dark’s territory. Stepping inside would mean immediate death to them. Monsters may be dumb but not that dumb. 

He crossed his arms and as he leaned back on the log, he looked back down to Lavender to find she was already asleep. Her first day had finally weighed down on her and she gave in to her depleted energy. He liked her a lot better when she was asleep. Not so bossy. He settled in, getting ready for the long night ahead of him.

——————————————

A breath released from Lavender’s mouth the moment she woke up. The cold morning air made it fog. She sighed and pulled the fur blanket around her shoulders and up over her head. She hated being up at the crack of dawn. More so she hated not having coffee in the mornings, and she knew none of these darks had coffee. 

Her sigh had alerted Savage that she was conscious. He looked back at her from where he sat and seen her shivering. He could also hear her grumbling under her breath about ‘hating being up at the ass crack of dawn.’ She really was a whiny bitch. 

He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Twisting and cracking his back, he looked around to see who else was up. Mostly everyone was still asleep except for Acidic, who never slept, and Stygian who just laid on the ground staring up at the sky. Eternal was also awake and sharpening a knife of his. The movement of his disciple alerted Eternal and made the motion for him to come over. Savage, the ever obedient, made his way over to Eternal. He mentally prepared himself to get scolded for something he probably messed up or forgot about. 

“I’m heading into Hyrule today. You’re going to be in charge of the girl while I’m gone.” Eternal relayed as he stood and gathered some things into his pack. Savage nodded and put his hands behind his back. Eternal continued, “Don’t let the others near the girl. Take her far from camp. I can feel her magic recharging And the others will siphon off her magic just by being near her. Her magic belongs to me.” 

“Yes sir,” Savage replied to him, “Is there anything else?”

“Yes. Be wary of her as well. She may try and escape. I’m sure she feels the magic returning to her veins. “ 

“Yes sir.” With a small farewell, Savage made his way back to the girl. He nudged her with his foot, “Stand. We’re leaving.” 

She gave him a dirty look but did as she was told and stood up. Dusting off the dirt from herself, she handed him his fur blanket. She also stretched her arms above her head and lifted up onto her tippy toes. 

“Where are we going?” She asked him.

“Where ever I decide.” He also gathered some things for their venture. Not really knowing where he was going to take her, he prepared simple things like weapons and wound dressings. 

She clicked her tongue but said nothing else. She waited while he got ready. Really she wanted to know where Eternal had gone off to. She could probably just follow him while Savage wasn’t looking.... Yea, that’s what she was going to do. Making sure Savage was still busy, she slowly made her way towards the path that Eternal disappeared down. It was a different one from the pond path, so she had to be quick and make sure she could catch up to him.

Savage looked up from his task, going to ask the girl a question, only to find she was gone. Quickly standing up straight he felt a strong sense of panic realizing she was nowhere in the camp.

“Shit.”

—————————————

As soon as she was out of sight in the camp she started to lightly jog down the forest path, dodging branches and foliage that seemed to just dip in the way for the sheer purpose of getting tangled in her hair. It didn’t take long for her to catch up with Eternal. When he was within eyesight she slowed down and began to follow by hiding behind trees. This only lasted a few minutes. Even though it amused Eternal , he was nearing his destination and he did not want her slipping into the Light World without him. He stopped in front of a large pond and turned his head slightly.

“Are you done playing? We have business to attend to.” His comment made Lavender mentally facepalm. He knew the entire time and was just letting her indulge herself, thinking she was being sneaky. She stepped out from behind a tree, shoved her hands in her pockets and made her way over towards him. 

“I’m sure your little stunt has given Savage a heart attack and he’s desperately looking for you now.” 

She huffed a response and stared at the ground, feeling like a child that’s being scolded for sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. 

“We’ll let him think you’re gone for good now shouldn’t we?” Eternal might be a few millennia old but that doesn’t mean he can’t have fun. Pranking the younger dark was too easy ,especially since Eternal knew losing the girl would be terrifying for Savage. 

“Follow me then. I’m heading to town, but don’t think you can easily slip away from me like you did Savage..” He moved closer to her as he spoke and grabbed her wrist. Before she could pull it from his grasp his other hand came around and clasped a metal bracelet onto her wrist. Immediately she felt an energy enter her body and slowly began drain away. 

“What the hell?” She gasped out pulling the bracelet closer to her face so she could get a better look. “What did you just do to me?”

Eternal chuckled, “ I’m no idiot, girl. While you were still asleep I retrieved this little item from an old witch. She made claims that these bracelets would keep you bound to me,” he raised his left hand to show a matching bracelet. 

“You knew I was going to follow you...” Lavender whispered out, she hated herself for falling right into his trap. She already knew what these bracelets were doing to them. A symbol that looked like a capital Q was etched into the metal. A binding spell was put on them. It wasn’t an ordinary binding spell either, she felt her magic become bound up inside of her. Almost as though Eternal put it in a nice little box inside and locked it from her. Eternal had the key to her magic. How much more dumb could she have been?

“You might be able to outsmart the others but I am not the same. I’ve been around a lot longer than you. Compared to me you’re a fetus. Every move you make, I’m already ten steps ahead of you.” He turned back towards the pond and made some motions with his hands,Lavender assumed he was opening a gateway. “Now we are ready to enter Hyrule. Now you won’t be able to leave my side unless I allow you too.” 

Dread filled Lavender upon his revelation, she was going to be stuck for a very long time. His laughter echoed in her head as she followed him to the water, it made her stomach twist.


End file.
